The Vampire Chronicles
by Innusurri
Summary: Kagome never knew the secret of Sesshomaru... She never knew that he was a.... Based off of a bit of Vampire Knight mixed in with my own junk... Muwhahaa.


The Vampire Chronicles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu-yasha series, or any of the songs used in this fanfic.

Chapter 1--

Kagome

It started when she was 8. She was outside in the snow, when she met it. A vampire.

"What are you doing out here on your own little girl? Can I suck your blood?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders and getting ready to take a bite into her flesh.

"No." She whispered.

"You're a disgrace to all vampires." Someone said, as the vampire's head was shredded, and Kagome looked up to see someone, with razor sharp fangs, licking the blood off of them.

"I wanted to be bitten." Kagome lied, as she looked up at him. He was gorgeous.

"Oh really?" He asked, as he kneeled down, and took her hand. She nodded. He looked into her eyes, seeing if she was lying or not.

"You'd be better off mortal." He said, as he picked her up. She passed out and didn't awaken until she was at a place where he handed her to another guy. He smiled down at her.

"What's your name?" He asked kindly.

"Kagome." She said, as she looked up at him.

"No last name? Not good. Well now you're name is Kagome Higurashi okay?" He said, as he handed her to a lady, who was holding another child about her age.

"This is Souta. Say hi to Kagome, Souta." Said the lady.

"Hi to Kagome, Souta." Said the little boy. The lady set them down.

"Now you'll be known as my daughter okay Kagome?" The lady said. Kagome nodded, as the two little kids started playing. The two men left, and the gentle guy came back with another child, who had a tattoo on his neck.

"This is Sesshomaru." The man said, as Kagome walked up to the boy and smiled. He was a bit older then her, a couple months to a year maybe.

"Hi Sesshomaru." Kagome said, as she smiled a radiant smile. The boy had the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever saw, and the whitest hair.

That was back then… when she first came to Chronicle Academy. 8 years later, she was taller, and the man with the gentle smile had been killed. Now she was being raised by Ms. Higurashi, the headmaster.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome. Please report to the headmasters office." Kagome looked towards the speaker. Her best friend Sango was sitting at her staring.

"You heard the speaker, go Kagome." She said, as she turned her attention back to the teacher. Kagome got up, Sesshomaru, who sat behind her stood as well. They walked out of the classroom and walked down the hall.

"What does she want this time." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Probably to remind us to be on guard tonight. It's valentines' day." Sesshomaru said.

"That reminds me. Here." She said, handing him a letter.

"What's this." He asked numbly.

"Something for you." Kagome said, as she began to walk faster.

"Wait." Sesshomaru said, as he opened it. Kagome began to walk even faster.

"I said wait." Sesshomaru said coldly, as he read the letter.

It went something like this:

_I've liked you for some time now, but you've never noticed._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Sesshomaru ran forward, pushing Kagome sideways, and against a wall.

"Who is this from?" He demanded half-heartedly.

"Um. A girl in our class?" Kagome said slightly, not wanting to admit it was herself who in fact gave him the letter.

"Oh. Is it now?" He asked. He was at least a foot and a half taller then Kagome, and about 10 times stronger. And Kagome herself was almost five and a half foot now.

"Uh huh." Kagome said, as she stared into his golden orbs. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay." He said, as he released her. Her heart rate was going super fast. They began to walk to the headmasters' office again. They arrived and entered.

"What'cha need mom?" Kagome asked cheerfully, pulling tickets for her famous back massage to her mom. Her mother smiled. (Also known as the headmaster.)

"Be on guard tonight." She said, before dismissing them, them not knowing what was in store for tonight…

Tell me what you think!

Rayden


End file.
